A War for True Peace
by BlasterDarkRevenger
Summary: The end of despair! Sam launches an ultimate plan to remake Cybertron and to unify the whole world by becoming its new ruler! To do so, he must strip everyone of their freedom by placing them under his control, and thus, bringing true peace. The Autobots and Decepticons must form an alliance to protect Cybertron and stop Sam's corrupted ambition. The Second Great War begins now!
1. Infiltrating the Iacon Vault

Alright here it is. The sequel to _Sam's Vengeance_. It as been three months since I finished the story and I'm sorry that I took that long to write the sequel.

It was very difficult for me to write the first story. I had trouble on how to start writing it. But during those months, I've come up with the plot of this story. So enough of my babbling, Here's the first chapter of the awaiting sequel. Remember, this is a Optimus/Sam story, and if you haven't read _Sam's Vengeance_, read it. If not, go ahead and read this story. Enjoy.

This story starts during _Predacon Rising_.

* * *

Chapter 1: Infiltrating the Iacon Vault

Beautiful. That is what Sam's thinking when the Sun rose from the horizon, shedding its light on Cybertron for the first time since the Great War, according to Dreadwing. Of course, it isn't truly beautiful. So many buildings, dead bodies, and ruins – it really hurts him.

But why does he cares about Cybertron and not Earth? Sam smirked. The answer was quite simple. Earth and its people are evil. They were born from Unicron, they are Unicron's children. Humans have been killing their own for many of years. Nazis and Hitler, the Holocaust, Ku Klux Klan, the Los Angeles Riots, and the World Trade Center. Hearing and reading about them really hurts Sam. Why can't humans see that everyone is the same? Why is everyone destroying their home?

But Cybertron and its people, they're different. From the stories he heard from the Autobots, everything was peaceful. Sure, they do have their own social class and oppression, but everyone works together to build Cybertron into a peaceful place. There is no discrimination towards others and everyone has a place they can call home without fear, unlike humans where people rob from each other and people sleep on the streets and try to fend for themselves while others ignore them.

Which is why Sam decided to restore Cybertron, so he can live in peace, without feeling any despair. But first he must destroy the ones who betrayed him, who made him who he is right now. Once they are gone, he'll have to find a way to make Cybertron his to rule. Also, have the people of Cybertron accept him. He wants to do this peacefully, but anyone who goes against him must be destroyed.

After he restores Cybertron, what will he do to Earth? Simple really, he'll destroy it. It's the only way he'll spare humans from their suffering. Maybe he'll spare some, like Fowler, the kids, and N.E.S.T soldiers that are still alive and kicking. Yes, he has everything all planned out.

"Master, where are we going?" Dreading finally decided to ask after a long silence.

"We are going to find that Predacon." Sam replied.

The two have been in the skies for a while now, after they left the _Nemesis _and the Autobots. The two have been flying around Cybertron, trying to find Predaking. Dreadwing doesn't know why Sam wants to find him He asked him that and the only reply was that he needs to keep a promise and see if he wants to remain loyal to him.

After a long search, Sam has finally located Predaking. Sam and Dreadwing landed in their robot form and began to walk around the place, filled with large debris and an empty field. What they found was surprising to them. In front of them, was a burial ground. Dreadwing informs Sam that during his time here, there has been no records of this site. Sam concludes that because of the restoration of Cybertron, the shifting of plates made them uncovered. But the main question is, where is Predaking?

"What are you two doing here?"

Sam and Dreadwing looked back and saw Predaking standing on top of a hill of scrap, looking down at them very intimidating.

"We came to find for you." Sam answered, unfazed by the look he's getting. "I still haven't forgotten about the promise I made to you. That is, if you're still loyal to me."

"No."

"No?" Sam looked at him confusingly.

Predaking jumped down from where he's standing and walked pass Sam and Dreadwing until the burial ground came into view. "I knew you would try to find me. And I wanted to tell you that I am no longer part of your cause."

"And why's that?"

"Because I want to stay here with my kind, isolated by everyone. I want them to rest in peace, not to be disturb by anybody. I hope you can understand. I thank you for wanting to bring back my kind, but it's better if they stay like that, in peace."

Sam sighed as he scratched his head. "Alright. If that is what you wish. Then I'll respect it. Let's go, Dreadwing. We have no business here anymore." The two began to walk away from Predaking.

"Thank you."

Sam gave a wave and the two transformed and left Predaking alone with the remains of his kind. Moments later, he received word from Trypticon that the Autobots have arrived on Cybertron. Sam smirked as he changed their course and headed straight towards Kaon.

* * *

Back on Earth, at the bottom of the ocean lies Megatron's dead body, already starting to rust. On the outside he appears to be dead, but his psyche appears to be alive and well. In his mind, there was a loud and familiar voice echoing in darkness, calling out his name. Inside his mind, Megatron slowly opens his optics to find the one who's calling out his name. He soon found himself face-to-face with Unicron in his giant form. Megatron feels like a small insect in the presence of Unicron's massive body. What's more is that he's in a different plane than what he expected.

"I do not understand. Why am I not one with the AllSpark? Do I yet live?" He asked Unicron.

"You do not, yet you cannot join the AllSpark because my lifeblood once flowed through your veins."

"Dark Energon."

"It binds you to my anti-spark."

"Optimus Prime used the Matrix of Leadership to imprison you within the Earth's core. Months later, you perished. So how is it that you speak to me now?"

"The foolish Prime rendered only my material form dormant. But I was once roused from slumber when someone who possess the same lifeblood in his veins like you do entered in my domain. But not only did he possess my blood, he also possess pure energy, not unlike Primus. One I have not encountered since ancient days."

"The AllSpark?" That's when Megatron's optics went wide. There is only one person who possess Dark Energon and the AllSpark. "Metatron. But how?"

"The warrior took me by surprise by using the AllSpark to its true power, and thus robbed me of my spark. He then used my own powers to rob me of what remains of my remaining powers."

Now that explains everything. Megatron knew Unicron had perished, which explained the Dark Energon meteors. Who would've thought that someone who used to be human could defeat someone who's extremely powerful.

"But now my energy form was roused from slumber when I sensed the awakening of an ancient rival across the cosmos."

"Primus. So, it would seem Optimus succeeded in restoring Cybertron... after my demise." Megatron spoke to himself.

"I now wish to finish what I began eons ago and get my revenge on that warrior. And for that, my anti-spark requires a vessel."

"So... I will live again?" Megatron asked hopefully and with unease.

"Only to serve me. Your husk will simply be an instrument of my will." Unicron stated as he optics began to glow bright purple.

In the real world, the optics of Megatron's dead body snapped open with the same purple glow. Megatron's body rose from the ocean floor with a scream and fell to his knees later. There was sounds of gears changing as Megatron's body began to reformats into a more powerful form. The sharp spikes on his shoulder grew taller and his sharpened hands grew bigger and sharper. With one final cry of pain, he shot right out of the ocean in his new jet mode and heads into the night sky.

* * *

Back on Cybertron, Team Prime are all lined up in front of the coliseum with a giant Megatron statue behind them. Optimus is in front of his team while the rest is behind Bumblebee, who is standing tall in front of Optimus as he gives out his speech.

"We have endured bitter hardship and countless battles... but at long last, our home planet has been restored. We would not be standing on Cybertronian soil were it not for the valiant efforts of both those assembled here... and our absent comrades. Ratchet, who remains on Earth to safeguard our human friends; Cliffjumper, Ironhide, and the rest of our N.E.S.T soldiers, who made the ultimate sacrifice. And Sam... who has now been corrupted by evil."

Everyone looked down in sadness when Optimus mentioned Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Lennox, Mikaela, Epps, and Sam. Sure Sam is still alive, but he has come to believe the Autobots betrayed him and is now out to destroy them. They promised that they will do everything in their powers to stop him and try to get him back to normal. They do not want to resort to killing him. Everyone looked up when Optimus continues his speech.

"But on this day, at the dawn of a new era, we gather to bestow a special honor, one earned by Bumblebee. Through his bravery and devotion to the cause of peace, long before, he rid this universe of the scourge of the Decepticon warmonger. In the company of your fellow Autobots, in the presence of our creator, Primus, the living core of our planet, and by the authority vested in me by the Matrix of Leadership, Bumblebee..." Optimus gave a tap on each of Bee's shoulder. "Arise a warrior."

Once he's finish, the other Autobots gave their congrats to Bumblebee, who is now promoted from Scout to Warrior class. Wheeljack flipped a switch in his hand, and the giant Megatron statue behind them began to explode and crumble. Once the statue was destroyed, Wheeljack and Bulkhead gave each other their usual chest-bump while Smokescreen gave a slap on Bumblebee's back.

"Welcome to the club, Bee. Warrior today, and who knows? Prime tomorrow?" He asked playfully. He still can't get over his head that he was almost the new Prime.

"Slow down, Smokey. I'm not sure I'd wish a Prime's responsibility on anyone."

"I am sorry to interrupt your celebration."

"Here it comes."

"Primes never party."

Optimus ignored the two comments as he continues. "But I must take my leave of you."

"Sir, may I ask why?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Though Cybertron is once again able to support life, our planet is currently incapable of generating new lives. Not until I retrieve the wellspring from which all life on Cybertron is born and ultimately returns... The AllSpark."

Everyone gasped at this.

"Wait, what are you saying? Are you going to go find Sam and try to convince him to come back? Because the AllSpark is in him. You think he'll listen to us?" Smokescreen asked.

Optimus shook his head. "As the war for Cybertron reached a tipping point and the Decepticons army appeared to be unstoppable, I opted to safeguard the AllSpark from Megatron by covertly splitting its power into two and sending it to a distant sector of the galaxy. The cube landed on Earth, which was later discovered by a human and kept hidden by a secret organization called Sector 7, until it was used to destroy Megatron the first time and has transferred its power to Sam as a new vessel. The other is somewhere in space. The Matrix of Leadership will enable me to guide us to its present location.''

"Why would you split the AllSpark in two." Ultra Magnus asked, surprise that Optimus could do such a thing.

"I, myself, do not know of the reason. It was almost as if the AllSpark was whispering to me, telling me to split its power apart. One half will remain in its cubic vessel, while the other will be transferred to a different container."

"What are we waiting for? Let's take the warship and bring it back." Bumblebee said, eager to retrieve the second AllSpark, just like he did the first time with Sam and Mikaela.

"These remain dangerous times, Bumblebee. We cannot leave Cybertron unsecured, not with Starscream, Shockwave and Sam unaccounted for."

"Not to mention our stray Predacon." Ultra Magnus added, looking down at his new claw hand, remembering when Predaking crushed his original hand.

"Ultra Magnus, you will supervise patrols to find and capture the fugitive Decepticons." Optimus ordered.

"I would be honored."

"Bulkhead, you will lead the reconstruction effort. Begin by building a landing field to welcome returning refugees. Wheeljack, I will require your extensive experience navigating deep space."

"When do we leave?" He asked eagerly.

Unbeknownst to the Autobots, up above on the roof a building, was Sam, sitting on the ledge with Dreadwing behind him as the two listened to the private conversation. Sam smiled wickedly as he gained a useful information.

"Dreadwing, did my ears deceived me, or did Optimus said there was a second AllSpark somewhere in space?" Sam asked playfully while looking down at the Autobots that now split up.

"You've heard correctly, My Lord. Optimus had split the cube's power into two and sent them to different part of the galaxy. The cube landed on your home planet while the other is still out there."

Sam chuckled as he began to concentrate in order to sense the AllSpark within him. "That explains why I don't feel at full power. Optimus was clever enough to split its power. But once I get that second AllSpark, I'll become even stronger than Primus himself." And perhaps even stronger than _him_.

"Shall we go after the AllSpark before Optimus and Wheeljack get to it first?" Dreadwing asked.

Sam shook his head as he stood up from his sitting position. " No. I'll let Optimus do it for me. And besides, we have a job to do here on Cybertron. Take me to the Iacon Vaults. We have some research to do."

* * *

There was a huge explosion by the entrance of the Vault. All other remaining Elite Guards that is stationed there took into position, ready to defend the Vault from the Decepticons. They waited until the dust begins to clear up. But they waited too long as cannons were fired, killing all of the Elite Guard. Once the dust cleared up, Sam and Dreadwing had their cannons up, each one letting out smoke as a clear sign that they have been fired.

They put away their cannons and walked in the Vaults. Sam was amazed on how Cybertronian libraries pales in comparison to Earth's libraries. There's got to be million of even trillions of these books in the Vault. He wonders how Optimus handled his job as a archivist.

"Why are we here for, Master?" Dreadwing asked, snapping Sam out of his thoughts.

"We are here to look for a certain book. I'm sure you're familiar with the Covenant of Primus."

Dreadwing's optics narrowed. "Yes, I have. What you have planned for it?"

Sam laughed as began to look around the place, admiring it. He grabbed a book and just flipped the pages. "According to the AllSpark, it contains secrets that was written down by Primus himself. Secrets that will allow me to rule Cybertron and bring true peace." He informs as he returned the book back to where he got it from. "We're gonna have to split up to look for that book. It should be somewhere around here. After all, they did kept all the Relics here locked up."

Dreadwing nodded and went off to search for the Covenant. Sam heading to the other direction to look for the book. A few hours have past and yet they did not found the book. He contacted Dreadwing and he reported that he has not found the Covenant. Sam was becoming enrage and was sensing he was running out of time. But for what? They have all the time until more Autobots reinforcement arrive to stop the intruder that infiltrated the Iacon Vault.

The two are having terrible luck on finding it. They are almost finish searching through the Iacon Vaults and yet nothing has come up. Could it be that the Covenant of Primus is hidden inside the Hall of Records? He leaned on one of the shelves as he began to think. The Covenant of Primus, along with the Quill, are two of the most powerful artifacts in creation. And the only one who possessed them is Alpha Trion, who was holed up inside the Hall of Records when it was attacked, so it must be there now.

Before he can contact Dreadwing, he pressed a hidden switch from within the shelves, and a door opened behind Sam. Sam was unprepared for that and he let out a scream as he fell into the door that he was leaning on. His scream grabbed Dreadwing's attention as he dropped everything and ran to aid Sam.

Sam felt like he was in a very huge slide as it kept turning. He reached to the end of the slide and began to fall. But he was quick to think as transformed before he could hit the ground. He transformed back and landed safely and began to look around his new surrounding. It was so dark, he couldn't see anything. He looked up to see where he came from and saw that the hole he came from was sealed. He tried to contact Dreadwing or Trypticon to open a GroundBridge for him, but all received was static.

He snarled and made sure to be careful of traps while he tries to find a way out. He made sure to keep his hands on the wall so he'll know where he's going. He felt a switch and pressed it with out hesitation. He has his guard up if that switch was to activate a trap. But instead, it opened another door and he could see dim lights on the other side. Sighing in relief, he entered the new room.

He continued to walk down the path, his footsteps echoing in the room. This reminds him of the scary movies he used to watch with the others. And remembering what happens to people that walks down a dark and scary path, he kept his fusion cannon ready, in case something pops up. He suddenly crashed into a wall and he let out a pain yelp as he rubbed his face. Luckily, he was alone or else that would have been embarrassing. Suddenly, he heard clicks and gears beginning to shift as the wall is beginning to open up.

He entered inside the new room that opened up for him. He could sense another presence in this room and had his cannon all warmed up and ready to fire.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" He demanded. He waited for a while now until the mysterious presence replied back.

"I have been waiting for you. The Covenant of Primus foretold me so." The voice sound old and raspy. Like almost as if this being has been alive long before Cybertron.

The whole room begin to lit up, but not too much, only dim. But he can still see very well. Once he could see well, he let out a gasp of shock has he identified the presence. He was right. This being must be someone who have lived long before Cybertron. This giant, old rusting machine sitting on his throne, staring down at him with those red optics. And by according of his height, he's say that the ceiling must be very high enough for this old robot to walk about freely. But this robot has cables attached to him, which resembles life support cables.

Once his eyes adjusted to the room, he let out another gasp as he recognized the being in front of him. He never thought he'd still be alive. "It's you..."

* * *

So, how was it? Like I said, I had trouble on how to start it. Remember, I will use information from the movies, the cartoon, video games, and more to write this story. But there will be twist.

And who is that mysterious robot? Is he a Decepticon or an Autobot? You'll all find out in a way later chapter. I'm sure it will surprise you all.

Please review on what you all think of this sequel. Next chapter: Unicron vs Sam once again.


	2. Confrontations

Alright. He's the second chapter of the sequel.

I would like to thank Invader Kathy Starksky for helping with some parts of this chapter and future chapters. I have gotten some new ideas because of it.

So here's the second chapter and the start of my own version of season four of _Transformers: Prime_. I'm angry that they ended in season three.

* * *

Chapter 2: Confrontations

Dreadwing had searched high and low for Sam. He heard his distress and went to go help him. When he arrived to where he heard his scream, there was no trace of him left. He tried contacting him, but all he got was static. He even had to contact Trypticon in a private comm-link to have him find Sam's signal. When he reported back, he got nothing. He suspect something is blocking their signal. So he had no choice but to fly aimlessly around the place, trying to find some sort of a secret passage that might lead him to Sam.

But why is he searching for him? Is it because he's being controlled? Or is it because he's doing this so that Sam can keep his word? Or maybe it's because he pities him? Guess it's the last one. After all, he believes that the Autobots are the ones evil and abandoned him. Now he's out to extinguish their sparks, the ones that were once family to him.

Suddenly, he picked something up from his radar. It was Sam's signal, and it was coming from down below. After hours of searching him, he has finally found him. He nosedived and transformed and landed in front of Sam, who was walking out of a strange purple portal. Did he used the Dark Energon to get out?

"Lord Metatron, are you alright?" Dreadwing asked, checking his body for any wound. He was relieved he saw none. Of course, he doesn't need to worry if his new master was injured. The AllSpark that is in him will repair any damage.

"I'm fine, Dreadwing." Sam shook off the worry look on Dreadwing's face. "How long have I've been gone?" He asked after looking the sky to see it's already dark. Never would he have guessed that the night sky could be beautiful in Cybertron, while back on Earth, you can't even see the stars unless you're far away from the city that have polluted the planet.

"It has been hours since our last contact. I have been searching this area high and low for you. I feared for your safety."

_I've been inside with _him _for what seems like days – weeks perhaps, when in fact, it has only been a few hours out here_, Sam thought to himself. "Thank you, Dreadwing. But you do not need to fear for my safety. I can take perfectly care of myself." Sam stated, hinting him that he does not want to be treated as a weakling who needs protecting.

Dreadwing was smart to get the meaning and bowed down a bit. "Yes, you're right. I am sorry. So, what is our next move?"

"Our original plan was to have Optimus bring the remaining power of the AllSpark, but it seems we have an unwanted company."

Hearing that they got an unwanted company got Dreadwing ready to attack as he drew out his sword. He began to check their surrounding for the enemy, but he saw no one. "Master, I do not detect any enemy approaching."

"Of course not, Dreadwing, for our newly arrived enemy is far from our location." As he took a single step, he suddenly let out a groan of pain as he clutched his chest, the Dark Energon in him begins to hum, almost as if something is reacting to it.

Dreadwing rushes towards Sam in worry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Master, what's wrong?"

It took a while for Sam to regain his breathing and he gently removed Dreadwing's hand from his shoulder. "It's nothing." So, it would seems that he's already making his move. "We must take our leave, Dreadwing. It's time for me to finish where I left off." He said as he transformed and flew off at high speed, with Dreadwing following him.

"Where are we heading?"

"We're going to meet an old friend of mine." Sam stated evilly, his blood boiling with excitement. It's time for a rematch against Unicron.

* * *

Ratchet can only watch his team leaves with the warship as he stays behind with the injured Ultra Magnus at a safe location, far away from the battle that will determine the fate of Cybertron. Unicron, who has now possessing Megatron's body, had resurrected an army of undead Predacons as Terrorcons and is heading towards the Well of All Spark to attack the Core of Cybertron and Primus.

He prays to Primus for their safety and hopes that everyone will make it out alive. And hopefully, Optimus could get here sooner and stop Unicron once again. Ratchet sighed and went to Ultra Magnus to begin repairing him. But he stopped when he heard the sound of engines coming near. He got into position and looked up in the sky. He spotted two jet flying toward his location and began to transform midair. The two new arrival landed few feet away from Ratchet and Ultra Magnus.

"Sam?" Ratchet gasped in surprise.

"Well, it's good to see you, Ratchet. I thought that Optimus decided to leave you on Earth to rust." His eyes landed on Ultra Magnus, who is offline in the moment. He smirked at the sight of the feared Second-in-Command all beat up and lying on the slab. "My, doesn't he look terrible? So, who do I give credit to for giving Optimus' Second-in-Command a well-deserved near death beating?"

"What do you want, Sam?" Ratchet ignored Sam's question as he narrowed his optics on him. He kept his word that he will have to fight Sam in order to save him from the darkness.

Sam looked back at Ratchet with his smirk still on his face. "Since I'm here, why don't I take this opportunity to destroy you? Taking you out will make things easier for me to destroy the others. Without a medic, they'll be weak and hopeless."

Ratchet got into a fighting stance as he transforms his hands into blades. This will be his toughest fight ever. Never in a millennia will he be forced to fight someone he raised as his own. But he made a promise to the real Sam that he will do what ever it takes to stop him. And if he can't be stopped, then the last resort will be to end his life. Hopefully, it won't come to that.

Sam let out an amused chuckle. "Oh? Are you going to fight me? Last time I saw you fight, it was during the battle in Mission City. Your fighting skills are rusty."

"That may be, but that won't stop me from giving you an aft kicking."

Sam grabbed the Dark Star Saber that is latched securely on his back, and gave it to Dreadwing. "Alright then. Since I'm feeling nice, how about a handicap?"

"Handicap?" Ratchet asked in confusion.

"Yes. For this battle, I will prohibit myself from using the power of the Dark Star Saber, the AllSpark, and Dark Energon against you. Though I can't guarantee I could hold back the Dark Energon. I can feel it craving for battle and to kill." Sam grinned sadistically.

Ratchet growled. He was right. Dark Energon is the one that's influencing Sam. He never acted like this. This is so out of character of him. Sam was the kind of person who cares for others, shy, annoying him every day, and very sweet. The Sam standing before him is evil, and he must destroy it before it could do any more damage to the real Sam.

With a battle cry, he charges at Sam. Dreadwing saw the medic charging straight at his master, and he jumped a few feet away. Without being told, he knows that Sam wanted to fight him by himself and to not interfere. All Sam did was cross his arms and started to move back while easily moving left and right to dodge Ratchet's attack in a mocking way.

"Is this the best you can do, Ratchet...? I would have expected more from you." Sam said mockingly.

Ratchet growled and raised up his arm to slash down at Sam. As he lowered his arm, Sam caught it with ease. Ratchet grunted and used his other arm to attack, but Sam quickly took out his Energon sword and cleaved off Ratchet's right arm. Ratchet screamed in pain and grasped his severed arm. Never would he thought Sam would do something like that to him.

Now, it's Sam's turn to attack. He began to punch Ratchet on the face and stomach continuously. With a kick to the stomach, he sent Ratchet flying across. Ratchet groaned in pain as he coughed Energon and spit out a tooth. He yelled in pain as Sam pressed his foot on his chest, his heels pressing hard. Ratchet tried to remove the foot, but he can't with just one arm. Sam chuckled at Ratchet's failed attempt to free himself as he pressed even harder on his chest. Anymore force will surely crush his spark chamber.

"Why don't we end this? I'm beginning to grow tired just by looking at you." Sam raised up his sword, readying to deliver the death blow, but was suddenly shot from behind. He snarled as he removed his foot from Ratchet to get a good view of the shooter. When he did, he snarled angrily. "You." The one who shot him was Ultra Magnus, using the slab to support him.

Ultra Magnus woken up from his stasis just in time to save Ratchet from his impending death. Even though he was still weak and injured from his battle against Darksteel and Skylynx, he was able to get a clear shot at Sam and did not hesitate to fire. Sam charged at him, using his hand to block the blaster fire. He then clenched his fist and punched him hard on the stomach. Just like what he did to Ratchet, he severed Ultra Magnus' left hand and send him flying, all the way until he's dangerously close to the ledge of the building they're on.

Sam began to walk closer to Ultra Magnus and aimed his fusion cannon directly over his head. "Why don't I end your suffering right here and now." Once again, he was shot from the back, but this time, it was Ratchet.

Instead of delivering the final blow at Ultra Magnus, he pushed his body off the building, hoping that the fall will kill him. Surprisingly, his makeshift claw managed to grab hold on the ledge to prevent himself from falling. Sam scowled at this. But Ratchet comes first. He moved away from Ultra Magnus and walked towards Ratchet, who was sitting against the wall, his cannon blaster letting out smoke, indicating that it was fired.

Sam stopped just a few feet away, looking down at Ratchet with cold eyes. "So, it seems you want to die first. Good thing, too. The Dark Energon in me thirst for your spark. I can't hold it any longer." Sam raised up his arm, his hand clenching as if he's holding something.

Ratchet became confused. If he's going to kill him, why is he holding thin air? Then, something caught his optics. He gasped when he saw a giant ghost-like skeleton arm right behind Sam, holding an undulating blade. Even though it looks invisible, he can see some outlines of it.

Sam chuckled, realizing that Ratchet could see it. "I see you can see it, even though I'm using a bit of the Dark Energon's power. This is the true power of the Dark Energon, the power to transform thoughts into power. Now, say goodbye, Ratchet."

Ratchet watches in fear as Sam lowered down his arm, the ghost skeleton arm copying as well. He failed. He failed Sam. He's going to die with regret and knowing that he couldn't do anything to save Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam. Please forgive me." That will be his last words to him, hopefully the real Sam trapped within this fake could hear it.

He closed his tearful optics, ready to receive his fate. He waited and waited for the blow, but it hasn't arrived. Slowly, he opened up his optics, and let out a surprised gasp when the strange ghost blade was inches from his face. When he finally looked at Sam, he saw that he wasn't paying attention, he has two fingers over his audio receptor, and he's looking quite irritated. It appears he's talking to someone. As he's talking, the ghosted blade starting to disappear, along with the skeleton arm. He let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"What is it that you want, Trypticon?" Sam asked very irritated. He was so close to killing Ratchet, but Trypticon has a very bad timing. His report better be good.

_"Master...I've been hit. Unicron and his undead soldiers are heading towards the Wells of All Sparks. If he succeeds, then your plan to fully restore Cybertron will be all for naught."_ Trypticon spoke with a small pain in his voice.

Sam growled. Damn it. He's wasted enough time with Ratchet. "Dreadwing, we're leaving. We don't have much time left. We..." Sam groaned a bit as he clutched his spark.

"Sam!" Ratchet tried to get up to help Sam, but he couldn't. He feels too weak. He spotted Dreadwing rushing to Sam's side.

"Master, what is it?" Dreadwing asked with worry.

Sam had a pained look on his face before he began to laugh. "I can sense it. The AllSpark is here!" With that being said, Sam began to run towards the end of the building and jumped. As he falls, he transformed into his jet mode and flew off at high speed to the location of the battlefield.

Dreadwing was about to do the same, but before leaves, he looked back at Ratchet. "Don't give up. Save him." Dreadwing jumped off the building and transformed into his jet mode and went after Sam.

Ratchet was surprise. A Decepticon telling to save him? Does he cares for Sam as well? Now is not the time think. With all his strength, he stood up and he wobbly walked towards Ultra Magnus to save him from falling. He was surprise that the makeshift claw he build was strong enough to hold him. Putting all his strength on his only arm, he pulled Ultra Magnus to safety.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Come on. We've got to go to the others."

"What's the situation?" Sam asked.

_"Besides me being shot down," _Trypticon replied snarky, _"Unicron had sent the Terrorcons down to the Well of All Spark. Not only that, he took down the Autobot ship that contains the AllSpark. Now, Optimus and Unicron have engaged in battle. I can see the AllSpark unguarded."_

"Excellent. Now it's the time for me to strike. Open a GroundBridge to the location of the AllSpark. And make sure I'm not seen."

Without replying back, he did as he is told and opened a GroundBridge for him. Not wasting anymore time, he he increased his speed and went through the bridge. He transformed back in his robot mode and landed on the ground. He smiled wickedly when he spotted the AllSpark inside the container. It was so beautiful, all glowing and stuff. Much better than the cube he accidentally absorbed. He heard a familiar jet sound, and he peeked over the crashed ship and spotted Optimus with Arcee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack. Wheeljack pointed at the ship and Optimus began to head his way.

"Trypticon, open another GroundBridge for me." Sam grabbed the container containing the AllSpark and advances towards the bridge.

"Sam!"

Sam turned around and spotted Optimus. Great. He was hoping to leave before anyone could see him with the AllSpark. But Sam gave him an evil smile. "I must thank you for this present, Optimus. I'll make sure I'll put it to good use." He laughed maniacally as he jumped inside the GroundBridge.

"Sam, wait! We need that AllSpark!" Optimus ran after him, but he was too late. The GroundBridge closed before he could get there. He spotted Unicron heading his way. There's no other choice but to fight him and defeat him before the Terrorcons could reach the Core.

Sam arrived inside the warship and looked at the AllSpark. "With this, I'll become even more powerful. Soon, Unicron, it will be your turn." He opened the container and watched as the AllSpark flew out of the container. Using the AllSpark he has inside, he guided the other half into him. The AllSpark flew right towards his chest and Sam began to yell by the immense power he's absorbing.

* * *

During the fight, Unicron seems to have overpowered Optimus as he managed to have the Prime down on his knees. Unicron laughed at the pitiful scene. "How pathetic, Prime. Soon, my minions will reach to the Core and destroy Primus once and for all. It's over." It would have seem he spoke too soon. "What!?" Unicron watched as his Terrorcons suddenly flew right out of the Well of All Sparks, all of them flying in circles above his head. "What's going on!? What are you doing!?" He demanded.

A laugh echoed around the area. "Do you really think you can have full control over the Terrorcons?"

"That voice..." Unicron looked around the area to try to find the location of that familiar voice. "Show yourself!"

A GroundBridge opened and Sam walked out, smiling evilly and holding the empty container of the AllSpark. "Long time, no see, Unicron. How have you been since we last met?" He asked mockingly.

"Hand over the AllSpark, or perish!" Unicron demanded.

"This?" He asked, raising the container. "Go and fetch it." He taunted as he threw it behind him.

Unicron growled at him. "Minions, attack!" He ordered. The Terrorcons flew down directly towards Sam. Unicron smiled. There is no way he can overpower his army.

Sam smiled as he stares at the incoming attack without any fear. His optics begins to glow purple. What surprised everyone was that instead of attacking Sam, the Terrorcons landed beside him, like obedient pets. Sam chuckled at their reaction as he petted one of the Terrorcons.

"What!? But how!?"

"I'm even more powerful than you, Unicron. As such, my control over them is more powerful then yours. Allow me to demonstrate. Attack Unicron, my pets."

The Terrorcons began to growl as they charged at Unicron. Unicron used his own powers to regain control over his army, but it didn't work. They are coming at him with full speed. There is no other choice but to fight them. There is no way he'll lose to these disgusting beasts. With a yell, he charged at the Predacons and began blasting them, making sure he doesn't get surrounded by these beast.

Sam watches in glee as Unicron fights against his own army. He looked his shoulder when Predakings lands behind him, along with two new Predacons. "Ah, Predaking. You're just in time to see the show."

"You must stop this at once!" Predaking demanded.

"Why?"

"Because I do not want to see my brethren be used as puppets."

"Sorry, no can do."

Predaking growled and grabbed Sam by the neck and lifted him by the air. "Release them from your control. I won't repeat again."

"The only reason I can't is because Unicron was the one who resurrected them from the dead, not me. If you want to stop, then Unicron must be defeated, or he decides to sever the bond. Only then can the Terrorcons be stopped. Now let me go."

Predaking let out of Sam, sensing that's he's telling the truth. Sam thanked him as he rubbed his throat.

But it seems Unicron had overheard the conversation and smiled. So he did what Sam said and canceled the connection he had over the Terrorcons. The Terrorcons slowly came to a stop and then disintegrates into dust. "Thank you for the information, foolish boy."

"See what you did?" Sam looked over at Predaking with anger. "The Terrorcons could have finished off Unicron and then they will go back into lifeless bones."

"Enough talk. Now you die!" Unicron used the power of Dark Energon to create two powerful cannon blaster and aimed at Sam. He charged up his cannons and fired a multiple massive attack.

The Predacons quickly transformed into their beast form and fled to avoid the blast. As for Sam, he stood there, smirking as the attack is coming his way. He heard the Autobots yelling at him, telling him to move away. He'll show them. He'll show everyone just how powerful he had become. And it's all thanks to _him_. His optics went wide and he grinned widely. The blasts hit him as smoke surrounds him.

There were cries from the Autobots as they witness the event before him. Unicron laughs as he finally got his revenge. He was all talk. Now that he has a body, there was no way anyone could defeat him. But his laughs stopped when he heard another laugh, which was coming from the direction of the boy. When the smoke cleared, there stood Sam, all unscathed.

"What!? How is that possible?!" Unicron gasped when he saw something surrounding him. "What is that?"

There was a purple aura surrounding Sam. But that's not all. There was something that is also surrounding Sam. It looks like ribcages made of metal. The ribcage was big enough to have Sam inside the cage to protect him from his attack. The Autobots were surprise to see it. Both Unicron and the Autobots could sense pure darkness through this. But that won't stop Unicron. He yelled as he charged at him, continuing firing his cannons at him, hoping that it could break through the defense.

Sam laughed at Unicron's foolish attempt to fight him. While being inside this ribcage made of scrap metal, he can protect himself from all attack. It's the ultimate defense. "You're very foolish to attack me head on without a plan. Now witness true darkness."

Something begins to emerge from the ribcage. It sounded like bones cracking. Soon, a giant skeleton arm emerged. The skeleton arm used its blade to swoop at Unicron, sending him right up in the air. Then, another arm emerged emerged from the other side of the ribcage.

Sam looked up at Unicron with his optics glowing purple. "Now dance." Sam crossed his arms to form an X. The skeleton arms copied as well. It seems that the strange arms are connected to Sam's movements. They are copying exactly what Sam does. He then spread his arms open, the ams copying as well.

Unicron quickly saw the two blade closing in on him. If those two blade hit, he'll be cut in half. He used the Dark Energon to create a shield to protect him. The blade hit the shield, but it wasn't strong enough to resist such force. The giant blades broke the shield in half, but the impact had send Unicron flying.

Sam frowned when he saw Unicron made it out alive. Who would have thought Unicron was so stubborn.

Unicron fell to the ground with harsh impact. He gasped when he spotted the container of the AllSpark right in front of him. He laughed triumphantly as he grabbed the container. The Autobots can only stare in shock. "I shall devour your AllSpark whole." He proclaims.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sam singsonged as the metal ribcage and arms begins to disappear.

Unicron ignored him as he opened the container. When he looked inside, it was empty. "What!? A trick!" Megatron's body begins to shake as Unicron yells in pain. A purple aura shot right out from Megatron's body and into the container and seals it. As for Megatron's body, it was weaken from he extraction and fell to the ground.

Optimus walked up to the container and picked it up, looking inside through the glass and saw glimpse Unicron's face.

"What was that?" Smokescreen asked as the Autobots joined Optimus.

"As a being comprised of pure energy, Unicron's anti-spark was vulnerable to this reliquary of the Primes."

"But if he's in there, where's..."

"Praise the AllSpark!" Starscream arrived and lands next to Megatron as he starts welcoming him from the dead again. "Master! You're alive!"

Megatron slowly stood up as he rubbed his head. "Indeed."

"Your new battle armor will take things to the next level, My Liege. Together we will reunite all Decepticons and once again grind Cybertron under your mighty heel!"

"No!" Megatron objected, which surprised Starscream.

"What? Why?" He asked.

Megatron walked a few steps before stopping and staring at Optimus for awhile. "Because I now know the true meaning of oppression... and have thus lost my taste for inflicting it." He stated with a roll of his eyes.

Starscream laughs nervously. "Uh, you've clearly been traumatized, Master. A good power-down and a stroll around the smelting pit will put you back in touch with your inner warlord."

"Enough! The Decepticons are no more, and that is final."

"Then how about I take over the Decepticons?" Sam asked.

Before Megatron could answer, everyone was attacked by multiple attacks. But it was just a distraction. All it did was shoot around them, making dust to blind their sight. A jet swoops down and took the container holding Unicron prisoned. Once the attacked ceased and the dust begins to clear, they saw Sam holding the container.

"Sam..."

Sam smirked evilly. "I still haven't had enough. I have devoured the rest of the AllSpark, but I still need more power. And this shall suffice." Sam opened the container and let Unicron out.

"No, Sam!" The Autobots yelled out while the three Decepticon stared in shock.

Sam opens his mouth, and Unicron wasted no time to enter in him. As soon as he's inside, Sam's body begins to shake violently. From inside the mind, both Unicron and Sam are fighting for control.

"You're a fool for letting me in. Now I shall take over your body and finish where I left off." Unicron said as he begins to zap Sam, just like he did with Megatron.

Instead of Sam screaming in suffering, he laughs manically. "You're the fool, Unicron. I possess the AllSpark and Dark Energon. With these two powers, I could end your life in an instant. Watch and observe." Using the AllSpark, he begins to overpower Unicron. "Now I shall take all of your remaining powers. After all, you're just borrowing the Dark Energon. It's never yours to begin with."

Unicron yells as he is blinded by the power of the AllSpark. Unicron came out from Sam in the form of a purple orb of light, and was returned back inside the container. When Sam regained control of his body, he saw that he grew more spike on his armor. Finally, he felt complete. All the AllSpark powers and all of Unicron's remaining power are now his.

Sam looked back when he heard someone land behind him and he smiled. "Took you long enough, Dreadwing. You missed all the fun." He said as he grabbed his Dark Star Saber from Dreadwing's hand.

"Dreadwing!? But how!? I destroyed you!" Megatron exclaimed as Starscream hid behind Megatron.

Dreadwing glares at Megatron with pure hatred. "I have come back from the dead to take my revenge, and it's all thanks to my new Master."

Megatron looked at Sam with narrowed optics. "When did you do this?"

"The same day when the Terrorcons attacked the ship, Megatron."

"You dare betray me!?"

At this, Sam began in laugh. "I never pledge my loyalty to you, so you can't count this as a betrayal."

"Sam, listen to me." Optimus stepped in, hoping he will listen this time now that Megatron is here to back him up. "Megatron had lied to you. We never betrayed you." He then looked back at Megatron, urging him to correct the mistake he did.

"Optimus is right. What I told you that day was a lie. I only said that for you to lose hope and to join my side to destroy the Autobots for me. The Autobots never knew you were alive."

Sam stared at the two leaders in shock. "Is...is that true?" He asked.

"Yes. It was all a lie I made."

Sam then looked at Optimus. "Then that means you still love me, Optimus. All of you."

"Yes, Sam." Optimus nodded. His spark begins to swell in happiness that Sam is finally coming to his senses.

Sam smiled happily as he began to run towards him. Optimus started to run as well, with the rest of the Autobots following as well. They finally got the real Sam back. But as they soon got closer, Sam smiled evilly as half a ribcage and the skeleton arm appeared again. It then backhanded the Autobots, sending them flying back. He had tricked them.

Sam began to laugh maniacally. "That was priceless. Do you really think I'll go back to you? I knew Megatron lied to me. Only an idiot would fall for such a stupid lie."

"Wait... so you knew?" Optimus asked in shock. "If you knew, then why didn't you return back to us?"

"Actually, the lie that Megatron told me was true."

"What?"

"The Dark Energon told me." Sam begins to explain. "It allows me to read emotion buried deep beneath every single one of your sparks. It told me the exact same thing Megatron told me before. You all replaced me. You tossed me aside and took in new humans to fill up that empty void in your sparks."

"No, that's not true."

"Shut up, Optimus I do not want to hear any more from you." Sam raised up his hand and a white orb of light appeared. He then tossed the light directly at Trypticon. In a blink of an eye, the warship starts to repair itself at high speed and soon, the ship was back in the air.

"If I had only half of the AllSpark's power, that would have taken long." Sam stated. "Trypticon, open a SpaceBridge!"

"What!? Trypticon! When did you awaken him?" Megatron asked.

"Right after I left the sickbay. Goodbye, everyone."

Under Sam's order, Trypticon opened a SpaceBridge. But this time, he opened it below the Autobots' and the three Decepticons' feet. It started to swallow them. Sam frowned when Megatron and Starscream quickly transformed into their jet mode and flew away. Not only that, it seems Smokescreen quickly dodged the range of the SpaceBridge and retreated back into Iacon City. The SpaceBridge closed right after everyone was swallowed in.

"Shall we go after the three?" Dreadwing asked, wanting to go after Starscream and Megatron.

"No, Dreadwing. We have other plans ahead." Sam said as he stares into the night sky. "Now that the Autobots are out of my way, it's time for me to greet the returning refugees. They will all bow down to me."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. I had a hard time writing this and it feels like I messed up on this chapter.

So please, review on what you think so far.

Next chapter, Autobots and Decepticons that left Cybertron during the Exodus returns to Cybertron and Sam confronts them all. We will see familiar faces: the Combaticons, Aerialbots, and the infamous Dinobots. Stay tuned.


	3. The Arrival

Hey, everyone. So sorry I was late of updating this. I was so busy with work and other stuff, I didn't have time to write this chapter.

So here is Chapter three, everyone. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Arrival

"Hey! Hello! Optimus, can you hear me?"

"Miko, you're not suppose to do that!"

"Well he's not waking up. What else do you want me to do?"

"Speak of the devil. He's waking up."

Optimus' optics started to power up. Through his blurry vision, he could see two small burry figures in his field of vision. Optimus groaned and blinked his optics to get rid of the blurriness. When the blurriness went away, he found himself lying on his back and staring at the night sky.

"Optimus, about time you're awake!"

Optimus tilted his head up a bit and saw Miko sitting on his chest. "Miko?"

"I'm not the only one here. The whole gang is here." She said happily as she slid down from Optimus' chest.

Optimus groaned as he slowly sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in a desert. He looked down and was happy to see the kids, Fowler and June Darby with him. They were not the only ones he saw. Around them were his team, all unconscious. "Is everyone okay?" He asked his human friends.

"I believe so." Miko answered. "When I tried to wake Bulkhead up, he said five more minutes and went back to sleep. And it's been almost half an hour."

Optimus nodded and looked at Fowler. "Where are we and how did we ended up here?"

"The monitor detected a SpaceBridge opening and your signals as well. We tried contacting you, but you wouldn't respond. So we decided to head out and search for you. And just in case, we brought Ratchet's medical kit. And look where you almost landed." Fowler pointed at a familiar landmark.

Optimus followed to where Fowler was pointing and his metal brows shot up when he spotted their old base not far from their location. It seems Sam transported them back to their old home, one that carries so many wonderful memories. But why here? Sam could've send them somewhere to an unknown galaxy. But instead, he sent them back to Earth, to the location of their destroyed home.

"When we arrived," Fowler continues, interrupting Optimus' thoughts, "we immediately started to check to see if you have any injuries. Well, all except Knock Out." He pointed at the unconscious Decepticon.

"Do not worry, Fowler. It appears Knock Out has decided to join the Autobot ranks."

"So he wasn't lying when he said he was joining the winning team?" Miko asked in surprise.

"Surprisingly, no."

"So what happened back on Cybertron? Were you guys able to fully restore your home planet?" Jack asked.

Optimus sighed as he closed his optics and shook his head before opening his optics. "Sadly, no."

"Well what happened?"

Optimus started to explain his story on what happened on Cybertron. He explained to them that Unicron has returned and attacked them, possessing Megatron's dead body. He told them that Unicron's mission was to destroy the core of Cybertron and Primus by bringing back Predacon bones as Terrorcons. He also told them that Sam arrived in the nick of time and stopped the Terrorcons by taking full control of them and later fought against Unicron.

The humans were listening very well to his story, not missing any detail. Miko complained that she missed an epic battle, which earned herself a smack upside the head by Jack. After Optimus finished his story, the others began to wake up. Jack, Miko and Rafael ran towards their guardians with huge smiles and laughter. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were surprised they're back to Earth, but still smiled when they spotted their humans. It felt like it's been so long since they last seen each other.

"Wait. We're missing someone. Where's Smokescreen?" Arcee asked after her catching up with the kids.

"You don't think Smokescreen got left behind, do you?" Bulkhead asked with concern. "Or maybe he landed somewhere?"

"I don't think so. The computer only detected five Autobot signals and one Decepticon. And since everyone's here, no one is missing." Fowler stated, looking at Knock Out with cautious eyes.

"Then what's our next move, big guy?" Knock Out asked, ignoring the stare from the humans.

Optimus inwardly shuddered in disgust when he heard his nickname given by Sam coming out from Knock Out's lips. The only person who ever called him that were Sam, his own team, and his human friends. But he brushed the feeling away and began to explain the plan.

"We must find a way to return back to Cybertron. Remember Sam's warning about his dark half having plans for Cybertron and ruling it? We must stop him before he brings more chaos and destruction."

"And how do we suppose to get there? It's not like you Autobots have a SpaceBridge of your own? ...Do you?" Knock Out asked hopefully.

"No, but I believe there might be some information about building a SpaceBridge in the computer hard drive on the _Harbinger_."

Knock Out hummed in deep thought. "I guess. I mean, you did use the ship's GroundBridge to infiltrate Darkmount. But I can't guarantee that it might have blueprints of a SpaceBridge."

"Then it's settled. The _Harbinger _is our next stop."

"Can we come, too?" Rafael asked with hopeful eyes.

"Why not?" Wheeljack answered for everyone, casually.

"Great. So how do we get there?" Knock Out asked.

"With this." Miko pulled a remote control from her pocket and pressed one of the buttons. A GroundBridge opened right in front of everybody, and the Autobots and Knock Out stare in surprise before looking back at Miko for explanation.

Miko smiled at their reaction as she twirled the remote with her fingers. "Ratchet made this for us, right before he left for Cybertron. He told us to use it for emergency. Alright then. Let's get this show on the road." Miko yelled out excitedly and happily as she entered the GroundBridge.

"She never change, huh?" Bumblebee asked humorously.

"Nope." Everyone said in unison as they all followed Miko through the GroundBridge. Once they exited, they all found themselves back at the military base instead of the pld Decepticon ship. They all looked at Miko, who was looking back at them bashfully.

"Do any one of you know where's the _Harbinger_?" Miko asked bashfully, earning groans from everyone.

* * *

Smokescreen shifted into high speed as he tries to get ahead of Sam and Dreadwing. His training at the Elite Guard kicked in and was able to anticipate Sam's next move. Before he was swallowed up by the SpaceBridge that had opened below their feet, his excellent agility got him out before he was swallowed in, and transformed to get away. He does regret of doing it, having to leave the team instead of joining them to where they were sent to, but as part of Optimus' team, he must protect Cybertron and have to inform Ratchet and Ultra Magnus of what happened and come up with a plan.

Smokescreen spotted a place to hide behind some ruined pillars and building structures, and he drove right in between to hide. He turned off his engine and waited. He heard the sound of two jet engines heading his way. He waited until those two engines passed by. He let out a sigh he was holding in, relieved that Dreadwing and Sam didn't spotted him. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he slowly got out from his hiding spot and transformed.

He needs to contact Ratchet and tell him what's going on. Just as he was about to contact him via communication link, he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to let out a startled yelp and jump in fright. He looked back and saw Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, and it appears that Ratchet is trying hard not to smile.

"What's the matter, Smokescreen? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Smokescreen pouted at Ratchet's obvious teasing. "Shut it, Ratchet." He did a double check on Ratchet and let out a gasp when his eyes landed on Ratchet severed arm. "Ratchet, your arm. What happened?"

Ratchet's smile disappeared as his face became serious. "Where are the others?" He asked, ignoring Smokescreen's question.

Smokescreen began to explain to both Ratchet and Ultra Magnus what happened right after they left the two. And in turn, Ratchet told Smokescreen what happened right after they left them. He told him that Sam attacked the two right after they left. Smokescreen was surprise to hear that Sam would do something like that to Ratchet. One time, Bulkhead had told him that out of everyone, Sam liked Ratchet the most. So it must've hurt Ratchet that not only did he had to fight Sam, but to have his arm cut off by him.

"Man, this sucks." Smokescreen kicked a pebble hard, looking at it with anger. "Things would have been better if Sam hadn't turned evil. None of these would happen, our team would've been here to welcome back everyone, and Ratchet wouldn't have lost..." Smokescreen stopped his ranting, realizing what he was going to say. He took a quick look at Ratchet's severed arm and looked away.

He somehow blames this on himself. He should've just stayed behind and protect Ratchet and Ultra Magnus from Sam. Sure, Ratchet may know a few moves, but he isn't a warrior class. He isn't strong enough to fight someone who is now stronger than Unicron. Smokescreen flinched when a hand was gently placed on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Ultra Magnus who placed his makeshift hand on his shoulder, looking at him with those hard stares.

"Now is not the time to start feeling guilty, soldier. We have a serious situation in our hands. We are the only ones here. So we must do our part and protect Cybertron and our people from Sam until we can find the rest of our team and bring them back home."

Smokescreen felt a bit better after hearing that. That's right. This is no time to be feeling guilty. Right now, the fate of Cybertron rest in their hands. If what Optimus said were true, about the real Sam's warning, then the evil Sam would take this chance to take over Cybertron while Optimus and the others are out of the way. With a look of determination, Smokescreen had already made his choice. To prevent everyone else from suffering emotionally like Ratchet did when he fought Sam, he must take on Sam one-on-one. He knows it will be hard for everyone else to fight Sam, so he'll fight him himself, carrying the burden all to himself. He looked at Ratchet, and saw that he was thinking deeply, also looking so worried.

"Is something the matter, Ratchet?" He asked Ratchet, snapping him from his thoughts.

"I'm starting to worry about Sam's health."

"His health?" Smokescreen looked at him confusingly. "There is nothing wrong with his health last time I saw him."

"You said not only did Sam absorbed the other half of the AllSpark, but also absorbed all of Unicron's remaining powers?" Ratchet asked, earning a nod from Smokescreen. "That means he's at full power. And by having two energy, one good and one evil, it could severely damage his spark. I saw him clutching his chest in pain when he had felt the AllSpark's presence. The same thing happened to him when he felt the comet consisted with Dark Energon back on Earth. He was in pain. Who knows what would happen to him now that he has two powerful energy surging through his veins."

Now that he mentioned it, Sam really was in pain when the comet was heading towards Earth right after Unicron was first defeated by Sam. "I'm sure it was nothing. Now that all there is no more AllSpark energy or Dark Energon out there, I'm sure Sam won't be feeling any more pain. Remember, he was only suffering because the AllSpark and Dark Energon in him was reacting to the extra energy. I'm sure it was a one time thing."

Ratchet looks uncertain at that. But it was true. The only time was he in pain was when he felt Dark Energon and AllSpark nearby. And they were extra energy. Maybe he doesn't really need to worry about his health. "I guess your right." But he still feeling uncertain about this.

"Of course I'm right." Smokescreen stated proudly. "Now, let's get your wounds patch up, and maybe find a couple of extra arms for you two."

The two looked at their severed arms and nodded. "Alright. Let's head to the Autobot base in Iacon City. I hope Red Alert is still at the base."

"Red Alert?"

"Yes. He's my student that I was teaching during the War for Cybertron. I hope he's alright."

"Don't worry. If you're his teacher, I'm sure he's alright."

Ratchet smiled and nodded. Just then, they heard a very loud sound of engines. The three looked around, trying to find where it's coming from. That is when they spotted something up in the morning sky, something that brought shock in their face. Up in the sky, giant spaceships beginning to arrive on Cybertron. The three looked around them, seeing many spaceships arriving. There must be thousands of spaceships arriving and beginning to land across the different parts of Cybertron. In them, there could be thousands of Autobots and Decepticons in each ship.

But luckily, they are not attacking one another. They already sent word to everyone that the war is over, both Autobots and Decepticons must cooperate with each other when arriving. Surprisingly, they really are cooperating. They just hope they won't be at each other throats once they land.

"Oh, scrap!" Smokescreen suddenly yelled, making Ultra Magnus and Ratchet jump a bit from the outburst.

"What is it?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Sam and Dreadwing are heading into that direction!" He yelled, pointing at the direction where the two were headed.

"And what is the problem?" Ratchet asked, not understanding why Smokescreen looked so worried.

Ultra Magnus gasped when he finally realized what Smokescreen was talking about. "That's where one of the landing field is."

Ratchet finally realized what it means as he let out a gasp. "You don't mean...?"

"I don't know for sure. We don't know what Sam is up to, but we have to get there before we lose any more Autobots, including Decepticons."

"You go on ahead. I got to take care of Ultra Magnus."

"What!? I can't leave two alone. You're in terrible shape."

"I'm fine. It's Ultra Magnus that needs to be fixed. Just go and make sure everyone else is okay."

"Yeah, but..." Smokescreen wanted to argue back, but Ratchet stopped him by giving him a hard look and pointed at the direction where Sam and Dreadwing had headed.

"We'll be fine. I promise."

Smokescreen's clenched fist shook as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going on ahead. I'm not leaving you two behind defenseless."

"Soldier, that is an order. You are to go to that landing field and stop Sam from reaching to the refugees." Ultra Magnus joined in with a commanding tone.

"With all due respect, sir, I have to disobey. I will not leave my commanding officer and my medic alone without an escort."

Ratchet smiled inwardly. He really is a spitting image of Sam. The two are alike. The two are very stubborn when it comes to others. "It's no use, Ultra Magnus. He just never listen."

Smokescreen smiled, cheering inwardly as he won the argument. "Okay, so, we need to get there before Sam goes and does something to them. So how will we get there if Ultra Magnus can't transform and roll out?"

Before anyone could let out a word, a new voice got their attention, making Ratchet and Ultra Magnus smile in relief, leaving Smokescreen confused as to who this person is.

"Need a hand?" The voice sounded very gruff and has a deep voice.

* * *

The ships slowly landed on the landing field. But there was only room for three ships, so that means the others have to go and find another place to land. Two of the landed ships are Autobots, while the other is Decepticons. Each of the ships were few yards away from each other, landing in form of a triangle. Slowly, the hatch of each ships begins to lower down, letting out steam as a result.

"Ah, it's good to be back home." A voice coming from one of the Autobot ship proclaimed as he stretched his back.

"Don't let your guard down just yet, Air Raid." Another voice spoke with a commanding tone as he walked out from the ship and stared at the Decepticon ship with suspicion. "We still have some matters to attend to."

"Aw, you never let me to have fun, Silverbolt." But he did as he is told to as he kept a watchful eye on the Decepticon ship.

"You can never be too careful around Decepticons, Air Raid. They can be pretty sneaky and might try a sneak attack on us." Air Raid's fellow Aerialbot, Fireflight, spoke as he joined with his two fellow Aerialbots. Joining the three are three other Aerialbots and the rest of the Autobot soldiers that were under their care during journey in space.

"We are smart enough not to attack when we are outnumbered." A voice coming from the single Decepticon ship stated as the whole Decepticons walked out from the safety of their ship.

"I find that hard to believe, Onslaught." Another voice scoff in disbelief. "I should know. You and I used to work together one time during the beginning of the war. We were outnumbered once, but we fought and won."

Onslaught growled at him. "Listen, you traitorous scumbag, we have lost the war. The Autobots won. So there is no point in fighting without a cause. Unless, you want to have go, right here, right now?"

"Bring it. I've always wanted to know which one of us is the strongest." The same voice who scuffed at Onslaught begins to hover, readying his cannon blaster.

Onslaught did the same as he begins to warm up his cannons. Both Autobots and Decepticons soldiers begins to charge up their cannons, ready to fire when the first person makes a move. Sliverbolt fears the temporary treaty between Autobots and Decepticons might be broken by this argument, and as a result, it might restart the war that they fought to end. Before he can intervene the fight, an annoying, almost childlike voice and attitude got everyone's attention.

"Yo, looks we got ourselves a fight going on. Let's join in. It's been a very, _very_ long time since we've fought some Decepticon trash." A pterosaur flew on top of the Autobots and Decepticons in circles.

"Damn it, Swoop! Get out of the way before you get blasted in the crossfire." A voice coming from the third ship yelled at the flying robot reptile. Honestly, he's such a kid sometimes.

"C'mon, Snarl. Let's blow out some steam. We've been cooped up in that ship for a long time." Swoop tries to reason with his comrade as he landed in from of his Dinobot teammates and transformed.

"Swoop is right." A giant Autobot with a growling voice exits the ship as he joined up with his team, his sword at hand. "Let's take care of Decepticons. Optimus not here to order us around."

"Aw, yeah! Grimlock knows what I'm talking about!" Swoops cheers as he slaps Grimlock's arm.

"Enough, all of you! We came here peacefully. We've agreed with Optimus not to fight against the Decepticons no more. The war is over." Sliverbolt finally steps in between the Autobots, Decepticons, and Dinobots before things gets messy.

"You no boss of me. No one tells Grimlock what to do, not even that weak Optimus." Grimlock walks in front of Sliverbolt, his giant frame looming over Sliverbolt's small body.

Sliverbolt stood his ground, not showing any fear of Grimlock's giant sized body overshadowing his. He knows that Grimlock would never strike a fellow Autobot. "That may be true, but I was assigned as a temporarily lieutenant, and as such, you and your Dinobots must obey my orders, even if _you_ don't like it."

Grimlock growled at him. He stepped down and joined with his team. Silverbolt sighed, seeing as the easily angered Dinobot leader agreed to back down. He turned his hard gaze at the two, who were the source of this argument.

"Jetfire, you should keep your trap shut. We don't want to start another war, now that the war has ended. We've agreed to sort things out peacefully. This is no time for you or Onslaught's petty comments about each other. Do you understand?"

Jetfire crossed his arms and looked away. "Onslaught started it."

"I don't care who started it. Enough with the fighting, all of you."

"Yes, sir." The Autobots mumbled in unison, excluding the Dinobots.

Silverbolt nodded as he looked back at Onslaught and his team. "And what about you guys?"

"Tch, fine. Whatever." Onslaught did the same as Jetfire, crossing his arms and looking away, while the Decepticons nodded in agreement. Soon, all weapons are being powered down and put away.

Silverbolt sighed like the fifth time this day, seeing that everyone is cooperating with each other. Honestly, how does Optimus handle this kind of stress, wanting to resort things peacefully than having to spill Energon? As soon as everything is starting to cool down, they heard another voice, one that is unfamiliar to everyone.

"I must handed to you, Silverbolt. You handled the storm without having to resort in using violence. It seems everything I heard about you were true."

Everyone looked around for that voice, each confused as to whose voice it belongs to. One of the Decepticon shouted as he pointed his finger up. Everyone followed to where the 'Con is pointing at, up at the ship that the Dinobots were in. From the top of the ship, they spotted an unknown black Cybertronian, along with a Decepticon that almost everyone is familiar to.

"Who are you? State your name and fraction." Silverbolt demanded. He could feels such a dark aura coming from this stranger.

The black Cybertronian gave an evil smile as he looked at everyone, his purple optics landing on Silverbolt, Bumblebee's mate. Bumblebee told him that Silverbolt is a reasonable man and a true believer to the Autobot cause. He follows Optimus' examples by negotiating peacefully, and risking his life to protect his friends. It makes him sick.

"Answer me! Who are you, and what fraction do you belong to?"

"I don't think he's one of us. We never seen him during the War for Cybertron." Blast Off informs Silverbolt.

"Nor have we." Air Raid said.

"Neither have we." Gimlock spoke, his team agreeing with him as well.

"Strange." Silverbolt mumbled before looking back up. "I won't repeat again. State your name, fraction, and your business here!"

The black Cybertronian's optics slightly narrowed at Silverbolt and spoke seriously. "Very well then. My name is Metatron. My fraction used to be with the Autobots, then with the Decepticons, but I defected. So now I'm neither an Autobot or a Decepticon. And as for my business... I would like to tell you about my plan. A plan that would restore peace and prosperity to Cybertron."

* * *

Finally I finished this chapter. Can't believe it took me longer to write this. It felt like forever since I last updated.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review, please. I will start writing on Monday, hopefully. I will be busy today, tomorrow, and Sunday.


End file.
